Goddess of the Unclaimed
by novelist007
Summary: Luna fought in Kronos army alongside Luke and Kronos himself. She has been forgiven and welcomed into camp by everyone but one, the one who struck her down in battle, Nico Di Angelo. But she is still unclaimed and is fighting feelings of abandon. Who is her godly parent? Will she ever be forgiven? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY J.
1. Unclaimed

**Wooho! First ever Percy Jackson Fanfiction! At least for me to write. And I'm happy, so happy! Ugh. . . stupid West Side story songs, they're are just so catchy, so catchy! Oh well! And now on to my new fanfiction starring a new character that has been made up at the top of my mind (I know right!) . . . Demigod.**

Chiron is trying to make me write a list about myself so that we can decide who is my godly parent. I am fourteen years old, at least a year past the day most gods are suppose to claim their child. I never knew any of my parents so we also have no idea if my godly parent is a male or female. So because there is nothing better to do (you try living in the crowded undetermined cabin with a bunch of kids younger than you!) I wrote my list about myself.

The list went on and on as Chiron kept asking me about myself. It long long and tedious on the questions I couldn't decide on the answer. The questions were designed to limit out each god or goddess but as we went I kept seeing confusment on his face.

"Luna, are you answering the questions honestly?" He finally asked. His tail was swooshing back and forth like it always did when there was something he didn't want to tell someone. If you've lived in camp halfblood for five years and had an observant eye you would start to notice things like that. Like how Annabeth is always nervous about doing something wrong even when she might seem brave. And how I noticed that Leo Valdez's hands start tapping out morse code whenever he is worried.

"Of course I am. I want this more than anything!" I tell him truthfully. See, I'm honest.

"Well, we don't have an affirmative answer on your parent and I've asked all questions possible. You have equal answers on a daughter of Athena, Apollo, and Hermes. Maybe Hades seeing as how you said you like hunting at night and you sneak around as if you are the shadows themselves." Chiron flicked his tail again this time making it fly up past his hindquarters.

No, not Hades! I do not want to be related to that creepy Nico guy!

"But that is highly unlikely seeing as you also like animals and are afraid of dead people," Chiron tells me raising his eyebrow.

What? Dead people are something to be afraid off! It's weird how they just stare at you with their blank eyes and just. . . right, getting off track. "So what are you implying?" I ask cautiously.

"That you may have to stay in the undetermined cabin a bit longer. I need to take this to the gods, if one of them is not claiming their child than that could be trouble."

I nod slowly but my insides were screaming. I want no more time in the undetermined cabin! Everyone just came and went as quickly as they appeared. I was always lonely despite how many people came in, the satyrs have been busy. And in the corner on a bed I claimed 5 YEARS AGO sat poor little me, never moving away.

Chiron gave me a sad smile and I left the room toward the lake. I stared at the lake for a second and then went for target practice. Target practice always calmed me down. After trying for a new record of 16 bullseyes in a row, I made it, I found my arrow pointed at Annabeth who had walked in front of me.

"Gods, Annabeth! Don't you know not to walking in front of an aimed arrow!?" I cried after my arrow impaled the tree behind her. I just managed to swing my bow out of the way so I didn't hit her.

"I heard you're still unclaimed," Annabeth said softly. I lowered my bow. "Thought I might find you here."

"Well, you found me." I blew my platinum out of my face. My ponytail had become loose.

Annabeth stood there awkwardly watching me for a second. "I know you like to handle things yourself but I wanted to say I'm sorry."

I gave her a hug. She always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better without denting my overly-large pride. I guess that is why she's my friend, even though she is four years older. We became friends when we met during the battle of Kronos. But at the time I had been their enemy. "They said I might be Athena's kid." I told her. "I certainly look like one." I had been mistaken for one of the Athena kids before. Only problem was my warm brown eyes.

"No, you look more like an Apollo kid." Annabeth replied studying me trying to zero down on my traits like Chiron did. "Or Hermes, they always looked like you too."

Annabeth got that distant look in her eye that she did when she was thinking about Luke. "Annabeth!" I snapped in front of her face. Even though she was dating Percy now she still blanked out like that.

"Sorry," Annabeth blinked her eyes back into reality. "Anyways, I got to go. I'm teaching an ancient greek history class in the pavilion."

I watch her walk off than set away my bow. It wasn't mine, I borrow it until my parent claims me, which might end up being never. If they ever did claim me I'd want a better bow, the ones at camp are worn with usage.

At dinner I sat, as usual with all the unclaimed kids, all under the age of thirteen. At least there is a bright side, I am head counselor of the cabin because people come and go quickly. I'm in charge of making sure the kid gets a spot in the cabin and making them feel comfortable at camp halfblood. Even after they move out of the cabin some kids still come to me for advice about camp or something. It gets sort of depressing sending off kids to other cabins when I've been sitting in mine for five years. But I'm happy to make people's lives better.

I made my burnt offering to Apollo as always hoping that as the god of prophecies he can tell me if I ever find my godly parent. I slid in my seat and watched kids talk with their friends until I was finished eating. Finally dinner was done and we sang campfire songs with Apollo's camp leading today. I snuck in besides Annabeth and Hazel who was my age.

After that it was a pretty happy evening. My friends must have sensed how sad I am that I wasn't claimed yet and they made an extra effort to cheer me up. I laughed at Leo's jokes and told a few of my own (they weren't very funny). After dinner Jason and Piper walked with me to my cabin seeing as it was on the way to their separate cabins.

As soon as I sit down I felt the previous wave of abandon hit me like a tidal wave. I held it down and helped the younger kids into their beds. All of a sudden in the corner of the room a kid named Ryan sat up from where he was reading a book. The sign of Athena floated above his head in a shimmery silver.

He runs over to me excitedly. "Look Luna! My mom is Athena!"

I gave him a hug. I really am excited for him, I would never doubt the excitement I got for a child that had just been claimed. I always felt proud as if the child was my own. Of course, they were in my cabin. "Luna," Some people joked. "Goddess of the unclaimed."

I sort of like the title.

I lead the boy down of the cabin and to Athena's cabin. Looks like Annabeth was getting a new roommate. He ran almost excitedly towards the cabin with me in tow. I am smiling. Finally I introduced Ryan to his new cabinmates and made sure he got a bed. Annabeth waves goodbye and smiled at me before heading back to do the secret admission ceremony of the children of Athena. Before I left Ryan ran up to me and gave me a hug. He had been in the undetermined cabin for a month, longer than most people, and I had grown to know him.

"See you around?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Of course," I told him ruffling his Athena blonde hair.

And then I left with a wave of happiness. I was doing something good in the undetermined cabin. Something that never happened to me. People were my friends now and camp halfblood was my home.

"You shouldn't be here," A voice said from the shadows behind me.

I jumped slightly. "Nico! Gods, don't scare me like that!" But I knew he liked scaring me and he'd never stop. He hated me.

"This isn't your home you know." Nico told me dissolving out of the shadows. "No one should even trust you. You betrayed us, you fought for Kronos in the war!"

It was true and I regret it ever since. I remember flashbacks of Luke's ship and pledging myself to Kronos on it. I remember the hatred I felt for my godly parent for never telling me who they were. I remember being with Luke's army in the labyrinth and attacking Katie Gardner. She eventually forgave me when I gave her some flowers to plant in her garden. I remember the final battle of Manhattan where I had stubbornly faced the one and only Nico, son of Hades. I had almost died. I remember laying on the ground with my side cut open crying out in pain and Annabeth's face peering at me. She had saved me even when I had chose the other side. Eventually I overcame my anger at my godly parent and joined camp halfblood in the remaking of camp. The one I had helped destroy. Most people forgave me, even felt bad for me. Everyone but Nico. His fatal flaw, holding grudges, stayed with him.

As I look at him now my eyes flickered to where he had stabbed me, a big scar cutting across my stomach. The ambrosia had been able to save me but left a trace of the cut. Nico's eyes followed mine to the cut. "Annabeth should have left you dead."

"I know. But now I have had the chance to redeem myself and I'm glad she didn't." I told him.

"I should have made sure you were dead. I don't want this camp in ruins." Nico glared daggers at me. If looks could kill. . .

Nico had the suspicious I still harnessed my grudge against the gods and believed I want to take down camp halfblood. I don't think he realizes that there is such thing as forgiveness. Another problem with his fatal flaw but everyone has fatal flaws. Mine is that I don't think I can ever be loved, this is a result of Nico's constant threats.

"Watch your back," He tells me as he blends back into the shadows. I've learned to ignore those threats. If he wanted me dead I would be dead, after all he is the ghost king.

**This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written and I don't usually write a lot for the first one. Of course, I've only written journal entry's for Prim before and journal entries are pretty short.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**

**Remember, reviews are like ice cream and WHO DOESN'T LIKE ICE CREAM!**


	2. Godly Parents

**It has been a while since I last updated so here I am again. Hope you like it!**

I woke up with someone calling my name.

"Luna!" Chiron called from outside the cabin door.

I raised myself up on my elbows and looked around. Some kids were starting to move in there sleep. What was so important that Chiron had to wake up the kids while they slept?

I slipped out of bed and slid on my slippers. "What?" I asked harshly after closing the door quietly behind me. This had better be good.

"We have a new unclaimed camper." Chiron told me. "Do you have room?"

I look at the sky and groan. The sun was just rising. The only ones awake were Chiron, me, and Rachel who was painting by the beach.

"Just enough." I told him grumpily. I could move the kid to Ryan's old bed.

"Great." Chiron grinned at me but my face still had that bored sleepy expression. How he was so awake I would never know. Maybe it was the fact he was half horse. "Also we have a meeting at the big house after breakfast. It concerns you."

Now my expressionless face cracked a smile. He must have talked to the gods to decide who my godly parent was. But why would he have to hold a meeting in the big house for that? I decided it didn't matter.

I walked back to the big house with him. I imagined I looked horrible with my bedhead look and old pajamas. This was going to be a great first impression. It's what the kid gets for arriving at camp at five in the morning. But they can't help it what time they arrive, it's usually that a monster appears and chases them. Hopefully the satyr is able to bring them to Camp Halfblood.

When I walk in I see a girl I automatically pair with Hephaestus. She is going to be claimed soon. Luckily she looks worse than me so my appearance my not ruin how I come off. Besides, Hephaestus kids don't usually care what people look like.

"Hey, I'm Luna." I introduce myself holding out my hand. She looks hesitant to shake my hand, maybe because her hands are covered in tar. I laugh, "I won't bite! And tar on my hands wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to me."

She smiles back and I realize she is my age. How can she just be arriving at camp now? Most kids arrive around ages nine to thirteen. She shakes my hand with her firm grip. "Nadia."

"So do you know what is going on?" I ask. It sounds stupid but most kids don't know what the crap is going on once they get here. They get use to it, sadly.

"Chiron explained. My father is a greek god and monsters exist." Nadia said calmly.

I nodded. That pretty much summed it up. "Right, so you'll be staying with me in my cabin until we know who your godly parent is."

"Cool." She looks like she handling this new information pretty well. I think she's just going with the flow.

I look over at Chiron but he has already left. Turning back to Nadia I say, "Follow me. Be careful not to wake up the littler kids."

Nadia follows me down the hill and we stop at the store to get her a change of clothes. Soon she's out of her tar-stained clothes and I show her to the cabin door.

"So, these are the cabins?" She says staring at them. I couldn't blame her. Annabeth did a great job designing them.

"And this one is yours." I open the door softly so she can look inside. "At least for now."

Nadia takes a tiny breath of surprise before walking in. "So which bed is mine?"

"This one." I point at Ryan's old bed. I had already cleared it of his stuff.

Nadia tossed what little possessions she had on the bed. "So where is the shower? I want to get cleaned up before breakfast." I give her the directions to the showers and Nadia leaves quietly.

I look out the window and see it is about seven in the morning. I still have an hour until breakfast. But I figure that I should wake up my cabin anyways. The cleaning crew comes through today and last time that happened a boy was freaking out because the harpies ate his baseball bat signed by Babe Ruth. He never told me how he got Babe Ruth's signature.

"Alright! Morning time!" I call at the sleeping bodies on the cots. "Wake up!"

My cabin knows the drill. As soon as I call out the wake up the drag themselves out of bed. It takes about five minutes to wake up the deep sleepers and then we get to work. I make sure everything is placed in their bags so they don't get eaten. I smile at my cabins hard work, Chiron has often said that waking up all these people was a nightmare before I came.

As soon as I am done inspecting they go to their friends and start chatting. It's an unspoken agreement that they get to do whatever once their cot is clean on clean up day.

Nadia walked in a couple seconds later, wet hair streaming down her face. Automatically all faces turned towards her.

"Oh, right!" I just remembered to tell her cabin mates about their new roommate. "Everybody, this is Nadia. She is our newest cabin mate. Also, if you may have noticed Ryan is now determined. He has been welcomed into Athena's cabin."

People gave out a loud cheer that I swore the whole camp heard. But I think they are used to it by now. With everybody coming and going the undetermined cabin is often heard cheering daily. I look on happily as everyone takes time to greet Nadia into our cabin. Despite how long people stay our cabin is definitely the friendliest towards each other. We understand each other, what it is like to feel abandoned and unclaimed. The connections people make when they begin in this cabin often are unbreaking. This cabin alone has started linking the cabins together in peace.

The breakfast bell echos through camp and everyone crowds out the door, running for their food. I laugh as I see other cabins marching out single file. Nadia joins me as I follow my cabin out the door.

"Friendly cabin." she comments still looking ahead at the group in front of us.

I nod. "Most depressing as well, but we keep each others spirits up. No one feels lonely here."

Nadia looked over at me. "So all these kids have no idea who their parents are?"

"They know who their mortal parent is but no one knows who their godly parent is."

Nadia nodded softly, she understands us as well. Suddenly she perked up. "So who is your godly parent?"

And there was the question almost all new kids asked. For some reason they believe that even though I live at the undetermined cabin I know who both my parents are and that I just volunteered for this. And it got to me every time no matter how often it was asked. I felt the familiar pang in my heart as I replied. "No idea."

"Sorry for asking." Nadia said looking at the ground.

"No, it's okay. I've managed five years not knowing, you get used to it." I told her. As soon as I said it I realized two things. First, that sounded really depressing. Second, that my statement might lead her to believe she will never be claimed. "You'll be claimed right away though." I rushed to say. "I'm just a special case. Besides, no one usually goes past the age of thirteen without knowing who their other parent is. But of course you're about fourteen so you're a special case too."

I was just making myself sound stupid and her feel bad. "You'll be determined really soon though." I said lamely trying to make myself sound unawkward. I don't think it worked.

To my surprise Nadia laughed. Relieved that maybe I hadn't made a fool out of myself I showed her the dinner pavilion while ignoring Nico's glares at my turned back. When Nadia isn't looking I look him straight in his dark eyes. Nico scowled and I looked away as I showed Nadia our table. Jokes start cracking and everyone on my table is having a merry time. I am constantly aware of Nico watching me, waiting for me to do something wrong.

When dinner is over I leave Nadia with our cabin to go canoeing and I join up with Annabeth to head to the big house. I am practically prancing. Counselors from every cabin are eventually sitting in their seats. The noise is still at a low level of talking as we wait for Chiron to show.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" I ask Annabeth curiously.

I know it concerns me but Annabeth always seems to know every detail of each meeting before the meeting actually occurs. She just gives me a knowing smile and turns her attention towards the door. I sigh and look over just as Chiron walking in. His hooves make little clicking noises against the wood floor.

"Let's start with news for the whole camp before we get on with individual cabin problems." Chiron began without quieting us down. It's his way of requesting we give him our undivided attention or we don't hear the meeting. "First we have news regarding the undetermined cabin and it's counselor"

Everyone's eyes found their way to me at the end of the table. Nico was smirking as if I was about to get in trouble. Chiron continued without even pausing. "Luna, are you okay with everyone learning your godly parent with you?"

Why wouldn't I be? I am about to say yes when the tone of his voice stops me. He's really saying, "I'd rather tell you in private."

I look around. Everyone is in some sort of shock that I actually have a godly parent. Well, of course I have a godly parent! It's just taken so freaking long for them to claim me. "Later." I finally tell him.

He nods and ignores the strange looks people are giving me. I just barely am given the chance to learn who my mother or father is and I decide to wait a little longer. Well call me crazy if I'd rather be the first to learn instead of a whole group of people!

"Then there is the issue of the counselor of the undetermined cabin. Now that you have been claimed you can no longer lead the cabin. Another person will have to be elected to be the head counselor." Chiron raises his eyebrow at this.

No longer be head counselor of the undetermined cabin! This information hit me like a tidal wave. I should have realized that if I was determined I couldn't stay. The shock must have shown on my face because Annabeth gave my hand a little squeeze.

"But under the circumstances, seeing as how no one usually stays for more than three months average, I believe I can let you keep the position." Chiron looked at me with an intense gaze. "If, of course, you want to."

"Of course I want to!" I cried standing up in from my chair. The undetermined cabin had been my home for the past five years, I wasn't leaving it now.

Chiron studied me and I sat back down ignoring the stares. "You have until tomorrow to decide." He finally said.

I had just decided! But one look from Chiron had me staying quiet. The meeting went on as usual but I barely paid attention. All it was was the usual complaints from Katie about the Stoll's pranking at the Ares kids yelling at the Apollo kids. Finally the meeting was dismissed and I was kept after.

Annabeth smiled at me and waved goodbye before running to catch up to Percy. They shared a kiss before walking together back to the cabins. Annabeth's head tilted back in laughter. Finally once everyone had left I turned back towards Chiron.

"Alright, what was so special you had to tell me alone?" I asked curious.

Chiron studied me for the billionth time today. "Your mortal parent was a father. He was a hunter who lived in an old cabin in the woods. He was honest, kind, and lived off of what the forest provided him."

Chiron continued reliving my father's life before he met my mother and I found myself crying over someone I never knew. It wasn't even a sad story. It was just the fact that I was hearing this story now; how I never knew all this. Finally I asked the real question that mattered.

"Who's my mother, Chiron?"

**Has anyone guessed who her mother is? If you guess I will give you this invisible ice cream sandwich!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**-me**


End file.
